Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager. Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur provide higher awards. Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player.